Admitelo
by Lapislazuli1
Summary: Segunda parte de este universo alterno del capítulo 2x23 Who s your dady, ¿Que sucedió después?.Rewiews.
1. Chapter 1

Admítelo.

En el último momento se había arrepentido, no había sido capaz de decirle lo que quería realmente, sabía que House se había dado cuenta de todo, o tal vez no, no había mirado hacia atrás, no sabía que cara se le había quedado, pero sin duda alguna después de aquel NO que había salido de sus labios no se habría quedado indiferente.

Menos mal que ahora tenía una reunión, podría olvidarse durante un buen rato de House, pero una vez que esta terminase, otra vez volvería a su mente la escena, debería habérselo dicho, pero no había podido por una simple razón, tenía miedo a que su respuesta fuese la misma que la suya, no.

Tras dos largas horas de reunión abrió la puerta de su despacho, se quitó la chaqueta fina que llevaba y se dirigió hacia la pequeña mesa que tenía a su derecha, se apoyo en ella, otra vez la escena volvía su mente, sacudió la cabeza, era hora de pensar que había perdido su oportunidad de ser sincera con él, no había marcha atrás.

Dejo la chaqueta y se giro para encender las luces, pero dio un respingo al notar quien estaba allí, no se había dado ni cuenta porque iba ensimismada en sus pensamientos, sentado con los pies en la pequeña mesita, y con el bastón en la mano.

-Pensaba que ya no te darías cuenta-le dijo con voz elevada-Hubiese podido atacarte y tu no te habrías dado cuenta hasta que hubiese sido demasiado tarde-estaba muda, ¿Qué hacia él allí?-Muy mal Cuddy, porque sabes de sobra que hay mucha gente que quiere tu despacho.

-No creo que seas tu-al fin consiguió contestarle, por fin había pasado el momento de la impresión-¿A que se debe tu nueva intromisión en mi despacho?-ella comenzó a dirigirse hacia su escritorio-Últimamente se esta haciendo una costumbre.

-Si tu no escondieses tantas cosas no sería una costumbre-bajo los pies de la mesa y de repente se puso serio-Tenemos que hablar-y con un gesto le indicó que se sentase en el sillón de al lado.

-No veo de que……..

-Le he hecho la prueba de paternidad a Dylan Crandall.

-¿Y eso que tiene…..-no le dejo hacer la pregunta.

-Ha sido negativa-ella al final accedió y se sentó justo a su lado.

-Ha debido de ser un duro golpe para él-suspiró ella.

-No se lo he dicho-vio como sus ojos se horrorizaron.

-Deberías decírselo-comenzó a alzar la voz-Se supone que es tu amigo, va a estar criando a la hija de otro.

-Pero así es feliz-él dio una pequeña sonrisa-Créeme, la cría se lo terminara contando, claro que para eso tendrán que pasar unos cuantos años, y para entonces ambos habrán aprendido a soportarse.

-No has venido a hablar de eso, ¿verdad?-ella lo sabía y él lo sabía.

-No-la palabra que ambos estaban empezando a odiar-He venido para que me des explicaciones sobre tu visita inesperada de hace un rato en mi despacho, me corroe la curiosidad.

Ambos se miraron, y House pudo ver como Cuddy estaba aterrorizada, pero él no se iba a echar hacia atrás, si no quería decir aquello él le sacaría la información.

-No hay…..nada que decir-titubeaba, no podía hacer eso delante de House, tenía que ser firme.

-Sabes, lo de Dylan me ha hecho pensar en ti-ella lo miro muy sorprendida-Tu sabrías que el pequeño es tu hijo, pero no sabrías nada del padre, y yo no quiero que sea un friki de Mozart-no pudo evitarlo, la hizo sonreír-Ibas a decirme que querías que fuese el donante.

La afirmación le cayó como un jarro de agua fría, lo sabía, claro que lo sabía eran demasiados años conociéndose, demonios, si hasta controlaba sus periodos como no iba a saber cuando titubeaba.

-Si-le respondió ella con toda la sinceridad que pudo-Ya lo sabes, no hay nada más que decir.

-Te equivocas-se levanto y se sentó al lado de ella, quería ver cuan nerviosa se ponía al tenerlo al lado-Te daba miedo decirlo por la conversación que tuvimos ayer en la clínica, te dije que alguien que te gustase tenía que ser el donante, si admites que quieres que yo sea el donante admites otra cosa.

La conversación había dado un giro inesperado y los ojos azules de House la estaban mirando directamente a los suyos.

-No quiero seguir con esta conversación-se intento levantar, pero el bastón de House apoyado en el reposa brazos se lo impedía.

-Admítelo Cuddy-él se acercó un poco más-Quieres que sea el padre porque te gusto.

Mierda, mierda, mierda, ese era el pensamiento de Cuddy, todo se había descubierto, ahora él lo sabía, que demonios, aunque solo fuese para tener a su hijo le diría la verdad a House, estaba harta, quería sinceridad, le iba a dar sinceridad, aunque en ese mismo instante se fastidiase toda su amistad.

-Me gustas-aquello dejo descolocado a House, no se lo esperaba, retiro el bastón Cuddy había decidido ser sincera-Y si no te lo dije es porque no me gustas como un simple vaso de plástico-había tomado carrerilla y ahora no se iba a callar-quería que fueses el padre del niño, no el donante.

-Lisa Cuddy, te me estas…….

-¡Quieres callar la boca por una vez!-esto pillo de sorpresa a House quien inmediatamente hizo un gesto con la mano como si cerrase una cremallera-Si, me estoy declarando, aunque esta claro que tu no sientes lo mismo por mi, pensar en tener una relación seria contigo es casi un imposible, por eso no te quise decir nada esta mañana porque te lo tomarías a guasa y encima me chantajearías con ello-y sin darse cuenta una lágrima cayo por su mejilla.

-Si, te chantajearía-y entonces fue él quien se acercó-Pero quiero ser el padre de tu hijo-ella intento decir algo-¡Ahora te callas tu!-le reclamo él como ella lo había hecho antes-Tal vez no sea el padre adecuado, ni mucho menos la pareja adecuada, pero al ver como era de feliz Crandall me dio envidia, mucha envidia y cuando apareciste en mi despacho y me dijiste; Gracias por las inyecciones, sabía que no era por eso por lo que venias, si no te seguí es porque a pesar de todo corres mucho con tacones-ella no pudo evitar sonreír-¿Hacéis competiciones entre las decanas para ver quien escapa más rápido de los empleados con ese calzado?.

Ella rió un poco.

-Claro, y siempre gano yo, porque te persigo a ti, tu también corres mucho a pesar de llevar bastón-ella se acercó con miedo y le tomó una mano-No es broma lo que me acabas de decir, ¿verdad?

-Mujer-puso cara de pensar-Si lo que quieres es que me arrodille y me declare, lo tienes difícil porque no lo voy a hacer-de repente la miro a los ojos-Que hacemos hablando, estamos malgastando tiempo.

Se lanzó a besarla, con ternura, con pasión, con todo lo que pudo, la arrincono contra el sofá, jugaba con sus labios y ella por fin le dejo afrentarse dentro de su boca, sus lenguas, viejas conocidas se saludaban nuevamente para seguir con una danza sincronizada al milímetro, pronto las manos de ambos dejaron de estar quietas, las de Cuddy fueron a parar al cuello y al pelo de House, las de House estaban entre la cintura y una comenzó a aventurarse por el hombro, comenzando a retirar suavemente la tela negra que lo cubría, de repente ella se separo.

-No quieres que comencemos a encargar al nuevo House-le dijo él mientras comenzaba a besarla en el hombro descubierto.

-No es eso-dijo con la respiración entrecortada-Es que pensaba que el sitio era incómodo para ti y …….-no pudo seguir porque le estaba dando pequeños mordiscos por las clavícula-Para de verdad-se separó completamente de él-Vamos a mi casa-él protesto, lo quería ya.

-Si nos pillan tu reputación se puede destrozar, ¿eh?

-No, puedo alegar que me drogaste y que por eso lo hice-ella se colocó bien toda la ropa, mientras él se levantaba-¿Tu no te habías ido a casa?

-Necesitaba volver-ella le miro enternecida-es que esa blusa que llevas es muy escotada-recibió un pequeño golpe, el la tomo de la cintura y la volvió a besar-Jimmy se va a morir de envidia cuando vea que yo si que conseguí el papel en el casting- Ella no pudo evitar reírse.

-Espero que todo vaya bien-suspiró-Pero todavía no es necesario que se entere todo el hospital-le advirtió al salir del despacho.

-Doctora Cuddy, ya sabe que esta noche no puedo ir a su casa para hacerle el "trabajito"-fue lo primero que dijo en voz alta para que todos los del vestíbulo se girasen y los mirasen-Le parece bien que sea mañana.

Ella solo le dio una mirada de reproche mientras salían del hospital.

Claro que no le iba a permitir que se librase de realizar un trabajito esa noche, cuando ya no estaban a la vista de nadie ella le tomó la mano, él la miro y la acercó para besarla.

-Si sigues así-le contesto ella-No llegamos a mi casa.

-Que excitante en el coche de la decana en el parking del hospital.

Ambos subieron al automóvil, lo que paso en la casa es algo que solamente saben cuatro paredes y los dos amantes, aunque mas de uno se lo imaginó al ver al día siguiente la moto del Doctor House en su plaza de aparcamiento.

Notas de la autora; Este fic tiene muchooooooo tiempo de hecho es una especie de universo alterno de capitulo 2x24; Who´s your dadd. Lo vi hoy revisando y borrando cosas y he pensado, ¿Por qué no subirlo? Puesto que el foro donde estaba colgado lo había borrado, así que he decidido compartirlo.

Por si interesa, tiene continuación, algo corta y que hice gracias a los comentarios en el foro, si va bien, la subiré, y si no, también XD


	2. Admitelo 2

_**Capitulo 2**_

Cuando sonó el despertador ella lo apagó de un manotazo, era hora de levantarse, pero realmente estaba muy cansada. Miro a su derecha, ahí estaba el motivo por el cual estaba tan cansada, se llamaba Gregory House, ahora ya no era su amigo-enemigo, era su amante, su compañero, su….¿novio?, se rió un poco, no creía que a House le gustase ese nombre para que se refiriese a él.

-¿Te diviertes mirándome?-ella se asustó un poco al oírlo, se había despertado-Tu despertador es muy ruidoso, me he hecho el dormido para ver si me despertabas al estilo bella durmiente.

-No creo en los cuentos de hadas, Greg-pronunciaba su nombre, lo había hecho varias veces durante la noche, en la pasión desenfrenada-Hora de volver a la realidad.

Se levantó sin acordarse de que estaba completamente desnuda, pero al fin y al cabo que mas daba, si ya se habían visto.

-Buenos días gemelas-sonrió House en cuanto vio a su pecho-dentro de poco tendréis otro que os…..

-¡House!-le riño ella.

-¿Qué?-preguntó inocentemente-Seguramente ya estas embarazada, estas ovulando, ayer lo hicimos al menos 5 veces, dudo mucho que mis mini-greg no hayan dado en la diana.

Se levantó él y Lisa se tapó los ojos, cuando notó como las manos estaban en su cintura, de nuevo.

-No te hagas la puritana-se las retiró lentamente y la beso en los labios, ella le respondió-Hay alguien que también se esta despertando-y miro hacia debajo.

-No podemos retrasarnos, hay que pasar por tu casa a que te cambies-él comenzó a besarle el cuello para ver si cambiaba de opinión-¡Greg! En serio, tenemos que irnos, no puedo llegar tarde.

-¿Puedo contárselo a Jimmy?-le preguntó mientras caminaban juntos hacia el cuarto de baño, al ver la cara de ella se imaginaba la respuesta-Vamos, es amigo de los dos, al ver la moto hará conjeturas-puso carita de lástima.

-Esta bien-cedió ella-Aunque seguramente ya lo sabrá medio hospital.

Él la besó callándola, estaban volviendo a perder el tiempo y cerró la puerta del baño.

En el Princeton Plainsboro comenzaron las conjeturas nada más verlos aparecer a los dos juntos por la puerta, se habían ido a la vez y habían vuelto a la vez, House no pudo reprimirse.

-Gran sesión de sexo, jefa-todos los miraban-pero la semana que viene toca fantasía, caperucita y el cojo feroz-y dejando a una Cuddy avergonzada se dirigió hacia su puesto de trabajo, a veces la verdad hacia más de hablar que sus trolas.

House subía en el ascensor, cuando llego a su planta vio a su gran amigo Wilson en el pasillo.

-¿Qué hacia tu moto en el garaje esta mañana?-le preguntó sin miramientos.

-Buenos días a ti también-continuaron caminando hacia sus despachos.

-¿Se te rompió?-siguió el oncólogo preguntándole-Podrías haberme avisado…..

-No se me rompió.

James Wilson miro atentamente a House, él nunca dejaba la moto allí sin un buen motivo.

-Espera, ¡llevas la camisa planchada!-estaba comenzando a gritar-¡Has estado con una mujer!

-Vamos a tu despacho-le dijo con una semi sonrisa-Tengo algo que contarte.

-¿por qué no al tuyo?-tenía que ser gordo, no quería que se enterasen sus subordinados-Si no quieres que se enteren ni Foreman, Ni Chase, ni Cameron…….

-Si esta última se entera creo que le da algo-abrió la puerta del despacho y al cerrarla comenzó a hablar-Si, he estado con una mujer-de repente comenzó a rumiar-Te dije que lo tuyo con Cuddy no había sido una cita.

Wilson lo miro con los ojos abiertos a tope.

-No…….-comenzó a balbucear-No, dime que no ha pasado lo que yo creo-el oncólogo estaba empezando a imaginarse cosas que si que eran-¿Te has acostado con Cuddy?

-Si-comenzó a pensar un poco-No ha sido exactamente acostarnos……….-Wilson lo miro extrañado-Pegamos 5 polvos, pero sentí algo, así que, sí, he hecho el amor con Cuddy.

Wilson se tuvo que sentar, no podía creer que es lo que estaba oyendo, de repente se levantó y fue hacia la puerta.

-¿Dónde vas?-le preguntó House.

-Al otorrino, debo de tener una infección de oído-House se lo impidió con el bastón-¿estas enamorado de Cuddy?-de repente comenzó a sonreír-Es fantástico.

-Si, y tu te intentaste tirar a mi chica-le recordó él-En realidad, Cuddy se quiere quedar embarazada, tu cita, fue un casting, la mía no-se quedó pensativo-Mas que nada porque no ha habido cita.

-Espera, ¿casting?

-Si-le confirmó House-Admítelo Jimmy, a Cuddy le van los malos-y ahora se dirigió él hacia la puerta-Estaba siguiendo un tratamiento de fertilidad, buscaba un donante, yo me entere por la PCR y la ayude, una cosa llevo a otra y bueno, algún día te contare que sus bragas son rojas-hizo un gesto de broma-Uy, si ya te lo he contado-y le advirtió antes de salir-De momento ni una palabra Jimmy, aunque ya lo sabe todo el hospital-y House se fue hacia su despacho, ha empezar un nuevo día.

Y James Wilson se quedó en el suyo con la boca abierta y tratando de digerir que sus dos mejores amigos eran pareja.

Una semana más tarde………..

-¿Creéis que es cierto lo que dicen?-Allison Cameron llevaba mosca una semana, los rumores de que la directora del hospital y su jefe estaban liados eran cada vez más fuertes.

-Otra vez con el mismo tema-Chase estaba harto de todos los días la misma canción, miraban a House que estaba en su despacho-¿Qué más te da? Es su vida.

-Por allí viene Cuddy, y parece cabreada-advirtió Foreman.

Efectivamente la directora entro directa al despacho de House, tenía cara de pocos amigos, y sin llamar paso.

-¿Es una broma?-últimamente estaba muy sensible.

-No se a que te refieres-House levantó la vista de la revista de medicina que estaba leyendo.

Ella levantó en su mano algo que brillaba, en la otra estancia todos miraban asombrados, un anillo.

-Uy, no se quien habrá podido ser-House fingió ser inocente-Tu talla, tu estilo, es de diamantes y cuesta unos 10.000 dólares.

-Si, y estaba dentro de una caja de test de embarazo-ella ahora se puso a reir-Admite que me estas pidiendo que me case contigo-ella se apoyo sobre la mesa y House le puso el anillo.

Los tres pupilos de House miraban con la boca abierta como lo deslizaba por el anular de la mano izquierda.

-Admite que me estas diciendo que si-ella le sonrió.

-Si-lo iba a besar.

-Tenemos espectadores-y señaló a los tres médicos-¡Bah! Que importa-le dio un beso rápido pero no exempto de la pasión de los días anteriores-Luego lo celebraremos en tu casa.

-Habrá otra cosa que celebrar-ella dejo el test de embarazo sobre la mesa y se marchó, sonriendo a los espectadores.

House miro lo que había encima de la mesa, ponía POS, no pudo evitarlo, salió corriendo detrás de ella, lo más que le permitía su cojera, a la vez que sus tres pupilos salían detrás de él para preguntarle sobre lo que acababan de ver, a su vez Wilson salía del despacho. House grito en medio del pasillo sin importarle quien estuviese.

-Admito que voy a ser padre.

Wilson sonrió, no podía evitarlo, lo sabía desde que la había visto salir a ella con una sonrisa, Cameron casi se desmaya y Chase y Foreman no pudieron evitar el comenzar a reírse con fuertes carcajadas.

-Admito que vas a ser padre-y Cuddy se marchó de allí.

Sin duda alguna, todavía quedaba mucho que admitir después de aquella escena.

**Nota de la autora: Bueno, no he tardado mucho en subir estar segunda parte, es algo cursi, pero me encantó hacerla en su tiempo, creo que nunca sucedería algo así en House, pero bueno, quien sabe? Y vosotrs que opinais.**

**Gracias por leerlo, y por los reviews, perdón por no contestarlos.**


End file.
